


Like Mother Like Daughter

by girlwolf103



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Waiting for more Manga chapters to come out to make it more accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwolf103/pseuds/girlwolf103
Summary: She failed...again. Why now? She failed her mother, Loropechika, Mereoleona.Noelle is killed by Vanica. She is unable to save Loropechika. The Clover Kingdom grieves the loss of a friend, royal, and Magic Knight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something about Noelle and came up with this idea. Hopefully the characters aren't to OOC. Please enjoy!

Pain surged through Noelle’s body. Out of all the times she had to fail why now? She strived so hard to get stronger. Especially after Loropechika was taken by Vanica. She’d worked so hard over the past two days, she trained to learn the Elves’ ultimate magic all to beat Vanica. When Vanica attacked the Heart Kingdom at the time she was confident of her powers. She was positive their plan would work. She was sure they would succeed in sealing Vanica and Megicula’s powers, but Nero’s seal didn’t work. The reason Vanica was able to abduct Loropechika! She survived for a reason was her fate really just to die here?  
Noelle’s vision was blurred, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see Vanica Zogratis looking down at her, a gleeful smile on her face.

“Wow! Noelle-chan you really did get stronger, in such a short time too!” Vanica said address Noelle like they were friends and she didn’t beat Noelle to the brink of death. Noelle glared at Vanica a growl escaping her throat.

“Aww, what’s that look for?” Vanica giggled when she noticed the way Noelle looked at her,  
Noelle couldn’t believe Vanica. Was she really talking to her like they were friends?

“Of course you’re nowhere near as strong as your mother. She was stronger than me you know, Noelle-chan you’re just like Acier-chan! You got so much stronger because I took Loropechika. Just like Acier-chan when I took that little kid!” Vanica laughed,  
Noelle felt tears welling up in her eyes. She failed, it was nothing new. She was used to failure she grew up as a blight on the Silva Family. The only one of her siblings that loved her was Nozel, and nothing would change that. She would be remembered as the weak youngest Silva, a disgrace to her family. Not as Noelle Silva a member of the Magic Knight Squad The Black Bulls.

“I wish I didn’t have to get rid of you now, but if I let you live you could get in the way of our plans. Too bad you could get so much stronger and then fighting you would be even more fun!” Vanica whined, before using her blood magic to create a claw around her hand. Noelle tensed, anticipating pain.

“Bye-bye Noelle-chan you were fun to play with!” Vanica said her voice playful. Vanica kneeled and cupped Noelle’s cheek with her free hand. 

“Make sure to say hi to Acier-chan for me Noelle-chan! I’ll miss playing with you!” Vanica said, smiling. Noelle opened her eyes for the last time only to see Vanica smiled at her. Noelle would never tell Asta she loved him. Mereoleona would never see her surpass her mother like she promised she would. Never will she see any of the other Black Bulls again. She wouldn’t live to see the day Asta would become Wizard King, her life was over. Vanica brought the claw down on Noelle and her vision went black. Noelle’s went still then grew cold and as her eyes closed a single tear fell.


End file.
